


The Lemon Caper

by csichick_2



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lito is being distracting in the kitchen.  Again.  Hernando decides to have fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lemon Caper

While Hernando likes getting to spend more time with Lito while he’s between projects, that does not always hold true in the kitchen. Hernando often prefers to cook in peace, as Lito tends to distract him more often than not, usually on purpose.

Today is one of those days that Lito is definitely being an intentional distraction. Hernando decides to turn the tables and nudges the lemon just enough that it rolls off the counter. “Could you pick that up for me, mi amor?” he asks.

Lito looks at Hernando quizzically, as he’s never dropped anything while cooking before, but picks up the lemon and sets it back on the counter. And in doing so, gives Hernando a perfect view of Lito’s ass, which had been his goal all along. When he realizes that the lemon is the only item that can land on the floor with out being ruined, he finds himself thankful that Lito placed the lemon near the edge of the counter. Another slight nudge and the lemon rolls right back to the floor.

“What is with you today?” Lito asks as he bends over to pick the lemon up again.

“Lots of ingredients,” Hernando says as he stares at Lito’s ass.

Lito places the lemon back on the counter and as soon as he turns away, it’s back on the floor. This time instead of picking it up, he fixes Hernando with a look.

“What?” Hernando says, trying – and probably failing – to look innocent. “If you’re going to insist of being a distraction, I’m going to have fun with it.”


End file.
